The man with no etiquette
by Passing Memoires
Summary: During his best friends eighteenth birthday party that is being held in an expensive restaurant, Axel Avlis decides to finally tell his best friend of his true feelings for him.


Axel Alvis has always acted like a child. Despite him being twenty one, he never acted his age.

You can imagine how many times he's heard people tell him that too.

But, nothing really fazed him no matter what anyone said. An insult to anything regarding himself, it would usually brush by him easily.

It never bothered him.

Too much.

Today was the day of his best friend's birthday party.

It was being held in a very expensive restaurant. His best friend's father had rented out a whole part of the restaurant for the entire Strife family and relatives, as while as friends, be it the blondes he knew from school or business partners his parents had worked with.

Everyone sat at a large long table in an even larger room, private from the other parts of the restaurant.

Axel had already accidentally been rude to a few people minutes ago even after arriving to the party.

As much as he tried not to while he tried to mingle and get to know the people of his best friends family and to be polite, he always failed at it even though he meant well.

Axel felt uncomfortable, and tried to brush off how out of place he felt here from everyone else.

Having to wear a slick black suite to the party and a red tie that Axel never thought he'd be wearing either in his life, but his mother and father insisted and he knew he couldn't go to a fancy party, especially his best friends in everyday clothes.

Having to tie up his rather wild spiky red hair into a ponytail to at least look presentable as while.

It made him look like his brother even, which Axel disliked. Who was also attending his friends party. Along with his father and mother.

Unlike Axel, Reno always had his long red hair in a ponytail like Axel had now too.

He had pale blue eyes, unlike Axel's own green ones. And despite being older then Axel, Axel at least beat his brother in height. Though, their voices sounded the same.

They were twins even, despite Reno being a few years older then Axel.

And they were always competing to be the better twin between them.

In his rebellious teenage years, Axel had decided to get a tattoo as soon as he turned nineteen.

It was to look more different from his brother, and how he thought that it simply looked cool.  
He got two upside down purple tear drops on his cheeks.

Axel could still remember how upset his parents were when they saw him the next morning with them. As Axel had snuck out on his own to get them himself that one night.

But, despite that all in having gotten yelled at by both his parents, especially his father and had gotten grounded, only a week later Reno had gotten a face tattoo as while after seeing his brothers own new tats.

His parents barely reacted to them at all. Not even yelling at Reno or grounding him, and his father had even said his looked good.

And, he did it much better. Reno had gotten red slashes that curved on the sides of his eyes.

That looked much cooler then his brothers.

At least, that's what everyone said.

Axel was jealous and it was one of the many reasons he disliked his brother, as the attention of getting a tattoo in the first place went straight to his brother afterwards instead.

And, the most infuriating was watching his brother be better in so many ways at this party. Like he always was in any social situation or event then him.

Reno knew just what to say, and he said it casually.

Basically, everyone adored him.

They were still brothers. But Axel just wished Reno didn't outshine him all the time.

The blondes family was rich.

His father being a well know doctor that had saved many lives in his medical career while the blondes mother was an actress who was well known for her own work in television dramas.

So, of course they wanted the best for their son on his eighteenth birthday.

Axel's family were well off.

And the blondes family had invited them to the party, mainly because Axel was the blondes best friend but it let them enjoy such luxuries as well as to socialize.

Axel and the blond had been friends ever since the start of high school from when they met.

And even though they didn't have much time to spend with each other as they used to as kids now with school and their jobs, they still found the time to hangout.

And Axel had decided that this would be the day he confessed his feelings for the blond.

He had been keeping it to himself all these years. Afraid of how his own, and his friends parents would react to the news and especially how his friend would react to the sudden confession.

Axel had fallen in love with the blond as soon as he met him.

He didn't exactly realize until he spent more time around with him though.

Axel had always been a bit overprotective of Roxas, even more then a friend should be sometimes.

He knew he teased him a lot, but it was just a way in getting his attention. And found it amusing how quickly he could irritate his friend from his teasing.

He loved everything about the blond.

From his blue eyes to his spiky golden hair. To his love of sea-salt ice-cream, sunsets and skateboarding.

Roxas didn't ever seem to show any signs that he felt as strong as Axel felt for him.

And it worried him that he might never get the chance to be with Roxas, if he didn't love him that way.

But it was worth a shot to know.

And if Roxas turned him down, he hoped they could still be friends. And that their would be no awkwardness with the blond knowing his true feelings about him.

That is, if he ever got that chance and all his built up nervousness didn't get in the way to finally confess after all these years.

Meanwhile, Roxas Strife was trying his best to enjoy his own party.

At the time, everyone had already had their ordered meals and cake. While Roxas had also already opened his gifts from his family and friends.

The party had quieted down a bit now with most people just relaxing with talk before everyone had to go home before the restaurant closed.

Roxas was never really one for being the center of attention.

He knew how much trouble his parents had went through in getting his whole party together.

Roxas felt thankful for not only his parents for doing that for him, but for his family and friends wishing him a happy birthday and coming too it as the blond had smiled and thanked each one of them.

And tried his best to at least converse in conversations with them to be polite as while since he knew his parents would tell him to do so if he wasn't trying to at least converse with others.

He had already had both his parents nudging him and trying to encourage him to remember to thank someone for coming to his party and to talk to them so that he seemed polite before.

But really, all the talk was beginning to give him a headache from it all.

All the blond really wanted to do was relax and talk to his friends that attended his party only.

Knowing he could just relax when talking to them since they had much more in common to talk about.

He thought of himself a bit selfish for wanting to, not wanting to upset his parents but then the blond realized that it was his party, and that he should be able to just relax and talk to his friends.

Especially when he's done enough talking with the other members of his family now.

And out of all his friends, the blond wanted to talk to his best friend first.

Having watched him from afar now and noticing his friend awkwardly trying to converse with people that approached him about the party or maybe even wondered why he was on his own now instead of enjoying it and talking to other people. Who was now sitting bored at another table away from the main one where both their familys were, including the blond and all the talk.

Both of Axel's parents and brother talked to the blondes parents and other family members, seeming to enjoy themselves other then their son.

The blond noticed Axel had gotten up from the table a while ago after the blond finished opening his presents.

He tried to follow after him in seeing him get up and sit down at another table, but his father and mother had told him to sit back down.

He knew that Axel might have been signalling to come over, sit down with him and talk to him to get away from it all. Or, maybe Axel had just had enough.

Roxas hoped his best friend was enjoying himself at his party.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore.

The blond felt a bit bad, having bragged so much before of his party to his best friend and wanting Axel to come to it most of all.

Knowing he'd enjoy it but now the blond felt bad for his friend, seeing how even uncomfortable and out of place he must of felt.

He honestly never thought Axel could from his laid back personality.

And it was already a sight to see Axel wearing a suite with his hair done up though.

The blond honestly never thought he would of made himself look formal.

As the blond had imagined before that Axel would of just came in his usual jeans and leather jacket, with his red spikey hair.

He noticed Axel had even removed all of his piercings to, except for the ones on his lobes.

Still, the blond realized how much effort Axel had actually put in to not wanting to embarrass the blond in arriving with different and maybe even inappropriate clothing for the occasion.

Honestly, with how much the red head had been joking before of coming to the party all in what he usually wore, the blond was surprised he didn't.

And Roxas would of defended his friend anyway if anyone was to make any comment on his friends appearance other wise.

But he appreciated his friends effort.

Axel watched from his own table bored as he watched the many members of the blondes family, and his own along with Roxas talk to each other.

And the red head didn't feel at all in trying to mingle anymore, having accidently made a few rude comments already to a few people and being tired enough with all the talk, he had simply excused himself, got up and left to sit at his a table away from them all.

He had actually thought that Roxas would follow him, but he didn't seem to of.

It upset him.

He had ordered an alcoholic drink to try and calm down, wondering if he should just leave the restaurant, get in his car and drive home.

But he couldn't do that to Roxas. As much as he wasn't enjoying his friends party anymore.

And it wasn't like it was his friends fault or his own as Axel continued to sip at his alcoholic drink and watched his best friend from afar.

Unlike himself, the red head saw his best friend enjoying himself.

Smiling and laughing as he talked to the other members of his family and even Axel's parents and his brother, and he seemed to do it so well.

The red head could feel himself getting a bit jealous even now from everyone else.

Wishing he could talk as easily as everyone else did and not be a total embarrassment to him.

He wondered why Roxas even bothered inviting him now, as Axel sighted at his table but continued to watch.

He still needed to talk to him.

Though, as he continued to watch he began to catch how his friends smile would falter every now and then, seeming forced sometimes now even.

How he didn't seem that enthusiastic anymore in talking to his family, and how forced some of his laughs were now to.

He looked pretty tired of it all to say the least. And the red head wondered if Roxas actually had had enough of his own party now.

''Excuse me.''

The blond said then, excusing himself suddenly then he got up from his family's table as he had been currently talking to his while watching Axel sitting at a table further away for a while now while the blond had listened to his uncle talk on and on.

Axel was looking like he was on the verge of perhaps even leaving, so the blond knew he needed to do something now.

The blond tried his best to not look to rude dropping the conversation so suddenly.

And his uncle didn't actually seem to mind much anyway as he brushed it off, letting the blond walk away as he turned his conversation on someone else instead after noticing where the blond was heading off to. And his parents didn't seem to notice either, being caught up in their own conversations.

''Too much excitement?''

Axel smirked at the blond then as he noticed him walking over to his table after having gotten up from his own.

Though, he was glad the blond wanted to spend time with him now, as he was sort of beginning to lose hope that Roxas even wanted to.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his friends joke, sighting heavily as he sat down at the red heads table.

''If that's what you want to call it. You'd think I would actually get a moment to relax since it's my own party.''

The blond pointed out before he eyed Axel's drink across from him.

''Can I have some?'' He asked.

Axel scoffed, holding his drink almost possessively to his chest.

''Go get your own.''

He joked, faking hurt.

But, the blond was used to Axel's teasing and saw right threw it.

''Rude. And you know I can't.''

The blond pouted back while he played with the top of his coke can.

''Exactly why I can't let you have a sip.''

Axel pointed out, taking a sip of his drink then to somehow tease the blond more, sighting afterwards.

''Anyway, you only have one more year left until you _can _drink.''

''Exactly!''

Roxas exclaimed.

''One more year, big deal.''

Axel was the one to roll his eyes now, smiling softly at his friend's stubbornness.

''Fine… one sip alright? But that's it.''

Axel said while he reached into the pocket of his suite to grab a cartoon of cigarettes.

''I need a smoke anyway. Hopefully no one will notice if I steal you away from the party for a few minutes.''

Axel informed the blond, winking at him as he pulled out one of the Tabaco sticks before putting the pack back in his pocket and holding the stick between his lips as he got up from his seat, expecting the blond to follow.

Meanwhile, Roxas was surprised how easily his friend had given in, in letting the blond partake in alcohol.

Then again, it was just a sip.

So the blond got up and followed Axel out of the restaurant, hoping no one that knew them would catch them away from the party, especially if Axel was letting the blond drink.

As risky as it was.

Making sure they weren't going to be seen and get caught, Axel led the blond to the side of the restaurant, away from the parking lot and almost behind the restaurant itself.

''Here, don't knock yourself out though. Or I'll be the one getting in trouble.''

The red head said then, handing the blond his drink with a playful smile.

But really, he was concerned for his friend and knew how bad this was, so that's why he was only giving the blond a sip.

It didn't help that he was still giving a kid alcohol, even if Roxas was eighteen now, he couldn't buy alcohol legally himself still.

''Right.''

Roxas smiled back, just glad he got to experience something such as this.

Axel took his lighter out then, lighting his cigarette before tucking it back in his suites pocket as Roxas took a small sip of his drink, not sure on what to expect of the taste.

Roxas blanched straight away.

''That's sick!''

The blond said, taking a large sip of his coke right away in his other hand to get rid of the vile strong taste that burned his throat, while Axel was laughing at his complete reddened face beside him loudly at his reaction.

''You should stick to your coke.''

The red head said then, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

''Whatever.''

The blond snapped and glared back from Axel's words, handing Axel his vile drink back as Axel smirked, taking a large sip to show the blond that it was actually quite easy, as the red head himself had gotten so used to the taste, that he actually liked it.

Though, it only upset the blond more.

''I can't believe you can even drink something like that. It's horrible.''

The blond said, sulking as he looked away, taking another sip from his coke.

''You get used to it.''

Axel simply said back, finally taking a drag from his cigarette.

''Right…''

The blond said back, finding that hard to believe.

The two lapsed into silence then.

The blond finding it relaxing, as he could finally even hear himself think without all the talking going on around him.

While Axel, was trying to find the scenery in front of them interesting as he tried to distract himself from his thoughts.

Knowing this was the perfect moment to confess to his best friend, that he loved him for all these years.

''You actually look good in a suite, by the way.''

Axel looked back, raising a brow at the blond. Caught off guard by the sudden comment.

''Er… thanks.''

The red head said then after finding his voice and feeling his face heat up, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

''You too.'' He said back quickly then as he glanced over the blond, before looking away.

Roxas was a bit caught off guard himself by Axel's reaction.

As he expected his friend to joke about the blondes compliment, making fun of him for doubting him not looking good in one in the first place.

But he had actually complimented the blond back.

The silence became awkward between the two of them then.

The other not sure if it was just them feeling the same away, as Roxas wondered if their was something wrong suddenly with Axel's reaction, and Axel was working up the courage to tell the blond now.

The two stood in complete silence.

And after a while, Roxas finished his coke and awkwardly slipped away to find a trash can nearby, throwing it away before returning back to Axel's side, shivering now from the cold air outside as it became darker.

Seeing Roxas shiver from the cold, the red head knew he didn't have much time left now and knowing the blond must of wanted to go inside soon to where it was warmer, and Axel had no idea how much longer he had before people started to notice that they both were missing, or if they were even looking already.

Axel took the last sip of his drink, turning around and walking over quickly to the trashcan to put the can away and finishing the last of his cigarette out as well, throwing it out to before walking back to the blond as he noticed Roxas crossing his arms from the cold now.

Axel was a bit surprised the blond hadn't already gone inside yet without him or at least complained about the cold once.

''H-hey Rox, could I talk to you seriously for a sec?''

Axel asked then as he joined his side again, glancing at the blond before avoiding all contact all together as he glanced away, finger tapping against his side nervously while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck.

''Uhm… sure.''

Roxas said back, becoming nervous now himself from Axel's new tone.

Axel was anything but serious most of the time, always having such a laid back attitude.

Of course, he had his moments but they weren't ever too serious unless something really was wrong.

So the blond was worried and wondering if something happened that he needed to talk to the blond about, and hoped it wasn't something he had did, as he couldn't recall doing anything to offend him.

Axel was silent for a few minutes, trying to think about how he could confess.

Where would he even start?

Roxas shivered again beside him.

Noticing, Axel sighted and began to take off the jacket of his suite.

Roxas rose a brow, becoming more confused as Axel placed it over his shoulders.

''Better?''

Axel asked.

''A bit…''

The blond said, noticing Axel's jacket smelled heavily of his cologne, but it was otherwise warm.

''You're not cold?''

Roxas asked then himself.

''Nah.''

Axel smiled back, reaching out to ruffle the blondes hair but pausing as he remembered how angry the blond had gotten the first time he had done that when he arrived to the party, as Roxas had spent a lot of time gelling all his spikes down so that his blond hair was all slicked back.

Roxas noticed as Axel pulled his hand back straight away, before standing awkwardly next to him again as he looked away.

''Is… their something wrong?''

Roxas asked carefully then.

Axel shook his head, sighting heavily and deciding to tell the blond now, but carefully.

''Remember when we first met?''

Axel began.

Roxas rose a brow, not sure where at all this conversation was going.

''And you were a total dork?''

The blond said back, before smiling.

''Still are.''

Axel scoffed at the blondes teasing, but it helped ease his nervousness a bit.

''Right, and you were a total nerd.''

The red head pointed out.

''Was not – ''

''Still are.''

Roxas glared at Axel, but his glare softened before he smiled.

''Okay, so?''

He asked then, wondering where this was heading If Axel wanted to talk to him seriously.

''So… you remember how I uhm, jokingly flirted with you for a whole year from then on no matter how many times you told me to stop and sent me to the nurse?''

''Yeah…?''

The blond said, confused that Axel was suddenly bringing this up.

Axel had honestly always been a flirt around him, but he knew he just did it to tease, it's not like it meant anything.

''I meant it. Every word.''

The blond stared at Axel in complete shock.

And Axel swallowed nervously from the blondes staring, wondering if this was it.

''You're kidding…'' The blond said, watching Axel wide eyed.

Now he would punch him, yell at him not to say such weird things.

What scared the blond was how serious he sounded.

''I'm not.''

Axel said just as seriously as before then, before he took a deep breath and just let everything he felt for the blond all these years, out in the open.

Even if Roxas didn't want to hear anymore.

Even if it might destroy their friendship, he hoped the blond could understand him.

''I… liked you a lot ever since we met back in seventh grade. But, of course i wasn't sure if you liked me back… especially from how clingy I was and how much I teased you.''

Axel started off, rubbing the back of his neck before he smiled a bit guilty even though he found it a bit amusing.

And Roxas continued to listen.

''I pissed you off a lot. Mostly on purpose… to be honest, I was just trying to get your attention.''

Axel continued to confess, as the blond slowly began to realize as everything made sense for why Axel had done that, and that he couldn't be joking to him now.

''But back then I thought you even hated me for it.''

Axel sighed then.

The blond remained quiet as Axel dropped his hand from his neck and glanced at the blond, and continued to let Axel speak.

''But, either way we still remained friends. Even if you pushed me away after I took my teasing a bit to far even, but you had every right to.''

Axel pointed out, before smiling at the blond.

''You must of noticed it to then, and I even thought their was some hope for us then. Because even if you seemed to hate me, we still remained friends over the years. Even with how busy we were now. Our bond seemed to get even stronger.''

Axel said, before he poked the blond before speaking as Roxas looked at him annoyed, rubbing his shoulder from the action.

''I got you out of your shell.''

He smiled, before chuckling.

''And your not as stubborn as before. And I noticed how you even began not getting so mad at my teasing. Even teasing me back and spending more time with me.''

Axel said, before sighting heavily.

''I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that I love you Rox.''

Axel finished his confession, watching the blond now as Roxas stared at him.

The blond felt as if he was suppose to be more shocked then this, but he actually wasn't.

''So… was that all a confession then?''

The blond asked.

Axel stared at the blond dumbfounded.

''Uh… yeah.''

''I mean, I care about you a lot so…''

Axel started off, before clearing his throat.

''I mean! That's fine if you don't feel the same way we… we could still be friends right?''

Axel asked, wondering what the blondes answer would be.

He didn't know if he could even bare a no.

It would hurt a lot… but he'd still watch over the blond, and protect him like a friend would, maybe a lot more still even if Roxas didn't want him to.

''And if I feel the same way?''

He wasn't expecting that.

''Well uh… if you feel the same way then…''

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, while Roxas smiled as he couldn't believe his friend was blushing.

And actually felt more embarrassed that he actually found it adorable.

''I do.''

Roxas said.

''You do?''

Axel asked, looking back at the blond.

''I do.''

Roxas repeated, before walking over and hugging Axel.

To say the least, Axel wasn't expecting it as Roxas wrapped his arm's around him.

Axel took the chance to lower his hand from his neck, and hugged the blond back.

''Not cold anymore, right?''

Roxas asked him then.

Axel chuckled back.

''Not with you hugging me nerd.''

Roxas laughed, blushing now as he hid his face against Axel's shirt.

''Wow, that was really sappy.''

''Was not.''

''Was too.''

''You liked it.''

Roxas blushed, but leaned away to look up at Axel.

''So… does this mean were…''

The blond started off.

''A couple?''

Axel started, before smiling.

''I'd like to be. If you'd like to be.''

''I'd like to.'' Roxas smiled.

''It's settled then.''

Axel said, wrapping an arm around the blondes shoulder and pulling him close, sighting heavily.

''I wonder what are parents would think.''

Roxas said then.

''We'll tell them eventually. No rush though.''

Axel assured his friend, before leaning down to kiss the top of his friends head gently, being careful as not wanting to take things to far unless he made his friend uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Roxas smiled, blushing at the kiss.

Roxas shivered again then.

''Guess we should go inside now?''

Axel suggested in seeing how cold the blond was.

Roxas nodded back, pulling away from the red head.

The two went back inside, and enjoyed the last bit of the party.

No one noticed their absence.

And a month from now, they told their parents of their relationship, fearing the worst.

But everyone was honestly waiting until the two would confess to each other.


End file.
